Ivy Potter: The Betrayed
by I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE
Summary: After finding out that Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and had been paying Ron and Hermoine to befriend her, Ivy Potter has had enough. She decides to leave Hogwarts and magical Britain in general. Where does she decide to go? Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Harry Potter. Or Blue Exorcist.**_

**Summary:** _**After finding out that Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and had been paying Ron and Hermione to befriend her, Ivy Potter has had enough. She decides to leave Hogwarts and magical Britain in general. Where does she decide to go? Japan.**_

**Author's Note: **_**I decided to write this when I was bored, so it might be stupid.**_

**Warning(s):**_** Fem! Harry, Contains Bashing, May Contain Mentions of Abuse, etc.**_

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

Despite popular belief, Ivy Potter was not stupid.

Which was exactly why she hadn't been all that shocked after finding out about Dumbledore paying Ron and Hermione to befriend her. She hadn't been surprised about the fact that Dumbledore had been stealing from her either. It didn't even surprise her that Dumbledore had known about the Dursley's abuse toward her (she had mentioned it to him in a not-so-subtle fashion several times before). Despite it not surprising her, it had still angered her.

What _had _surprised her had been the fact that he had been paying them with the money he stole from her. It had also surprised her that he had _encouraged_ the Dursley's in abusing her and had even paid them for it (though she was sure they wouldn't have minded it without the extra money, that was just a bonus to them). Again with the money stolen from her. It had also surprised her that Ron had been planning on drugging her with a love potion (though it hadn't surprised her very much). This had not served to improve her mood.

So, when the goblins had offered her a solution she had been glad to accept it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** And so, my prologue has been finished. I apologize if this may sound like someone else's story, however, many people write stories like this, so... deal with it. Anyway, I'm probably going to pair Ivy with someone, so, you can make requests as to what you want the pairing to be. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quote:** "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!" _

_"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" _

_ ― J.K. Rowling, __Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _

tags: betrayal, friends, traitor, treachery

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ivy Potter...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The room was dark and dimly lit by candles. Throughout the room people were dressed in brown robes and chanting could be heard. During the chanting, a candle suddenly went out and a tear of blood could be seen escaping one of the large statues in the room. Several of the people that were dressed in robes gasped and suddenly the chanting faltered._

_"STAY CALM," the father shouted. "FOCUS ON THE HYM!"_

_The men in robes nervously started chanting again, though they were slightly faster this time. Suddenly, gasps of pain, along with the sound of choking were heard, making several people turn toward the direction of such noises and the chanting ceased once more. The person crying out in pain turned out to be one of the many people dressed in the brown robes. He was bleeding horribly, the blood was flowing from his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. The man screamed and then was engulfed in blue flames. Gasps were echoed around the room once again._

_"YOU MUST KEEP CHANTING," the father yelled out._

_Yet whimpers of fear erupted from those who had once been doing such as they backed away from the man who had been engulfed in the flames and had now collapsed, dead. After the flames eventually went down, the men in robes continued chanting, even faster than before, fear was shown on their faces. Suddenly, another man burst into flames and more gasps of horror were heard. After that man also died, another man was engulfed in the blue flames._

_"Father," a brown haired priest started to speak. "Please, step back!"_

_The father simply looked at the priest before stating; "Don't be ridiculous! If we succumb to this evil now, then who will be left to defend Assiah?!"_

_Suddenly, the father stopped and a pained look came upon his face as a choked scream erupted from his mouth. Blood poured out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. The priests around him looked at him in horror and disbelief as he faced the same fate as the other men, he erupted into blue flames. Gasps of horror were heard once again. More screams of pain erupted from him than they had from the other men as he thrashed around in pain. _

_Before he died, the father managed to shout out one more thing; "DAMN YOU, CURSED DEMON!"_

_More screams could be heard when the blue flames then engulfed the whole church._

_._

_._

_._

And then, Ivy Potter promptly woke up. Ivy looked around for a few moments, expecting to have her vision engulfed in blue, before she realized she had only been dreaming. After realizing such, she sighed and slumped down in her seat, relaxing slightly. _"It was just a dream,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm not about to burn to death because of blue flames, or some other strange way, before even leaving England, and all of it's annoyances (like manipulative old men and betraying friends). Well, probably, anyway."_

After thinking such, she realized that there was something very wrong with her own thoughts; _" Then again, it would be ridiculous if I died due to something that had nothing to due with magic. I don't think I know if I might cry or laugh if I end up dying because of a plane crash, or a gun shot, or stab wound after surviving getting bit by a basilisk, stealing a (fake) dragon egg from an overprotective mommy dragon, surviving the killing curse as a baby, fighting Quirrell possessed as Voldemort, and actually fighting a resurrected Voldemort."_

She laughed to herself lightly, realizing just how ridiculous it would be if she were to die in such a mundane way. Especially after everything she had already been through in her life. Her laughing at what seemed to be nothing got her some strange looks from the people around her at the airport. She was pretty sure she had heard a kid ask their mother why she was laughing only for their mother to respond with a; "It's nothing Johnny, just stay away from the crazy lady." The mother then proceeded to drag the kid away and ignore any more of his questions, something that made Ivy laugh harder.

When she finally managed to calm down her laughter to a stop, Ivy dug through her luggage before finding the book she was looking for ("The Lost Hero" by Rick Riordan). After finding the book she opened it to the first chapter and begun to read, the dream she had was off her mind for now but she'd contemplate what it meant later. For now, Ivy would just have to settle for reading to herself quietly and making sure no one from the wizarding world had realized she'd left the Dursley's and had come looking for her.

After a few minutes she glanced up from the book as her flight was called and stood up, picking up her luggage, and walking to the plane she would be leaving England on.

_~time skip~_

As the plane landed and Ivy reclaimed her things, she glanced around a bit before smiling.

_"Its been a while since I've been to Japan."_

_**Author's Note:**_** And the first (real) chapter has been completed. Remember to vote for the pairing you want. Though if I feel like it or there aren't really a lot of votes I'll probably decide on whatever pairing I want. Or I might just make different versions of the story where Ivy ends up with someone else.**

**Ivy x Yukio: 1**

**Ivy x Rin: 1 _(Rin is awesome and I refuse to pair him off with Shiemi. I hate her.)_**

**Ivy x Bon: 1 _(My older brother wanted this pairing.)_**

**_Yuri Mago_ gets an internet brownie (or whatever virtual food they like) for being the first person to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quote:**_ "_The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend."_  
_― __Heather Brewer__, __Ninth Grade Slays_

tags: betrayal

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ivy Potter...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Nearly six years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to fiend their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive didn't seem to have changed much._

_The sun rose on the same tidy gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept onto their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Six years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing differently colored bonnets- but Dudley was no longer a baby (even if he still acts like one), and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy (who held a startling resemblance to a pig) riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father (who looked like a walrus), being hugged and kissed by his mother (who resembled a severely deformed giraffe)._

_{Upon thinking of it, that was rather rude of me (though nowhere near as rude as I can get). I shouldn't have insulted those animals. To compare them to creatures of such low intelligence is cruel of me. So, I apologize to the pigs, walruses, and deformed giraffes everywhere who may have been insulted by what I have said. The Dursleys are less attractive than even you.} _

_The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too._

_And yet, Ivy Potter did, indeed, reside there, asleep at the moment, but not for long._

_Her aunt, Petunia, was awake and it was to the (annoying) woman's shrill voice that she woke up._

_"Up! Get up! Now!"_

_Ivy woke up with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again._

_"Up!" she screeched._

_'Stupid banshee,' she thought to herself. 'Do you ever shut up?'_

_Ivy heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of a frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back with a wince (the wince being due to the bruises scattered across her body, they hadn't healed quite yet, though she suspected that within a couple of hours her body would be completely healed, this being due to the help of her "freakishness" as the Dursleys would call it) before thinking about the dream she had. It hadn't been a very good one. She could recall some rather maniac-like laughter coming from a man wearing a cloak and begging from a red-haired woman to spare her, Ivy and kill her, the woman, instead. She could also recall a green light and the woman dropping to the floor, dead. She supposed the woman was probably her mother and the dream probably had something to due with how her parents had truly died. Because somehow, she found herself doubting that she had gained a lightning shaped scar due to a car crash. And, somehow, she also found herself doubting that the Dursleys, who despised both her and her parents, would tell her the truth about how they had died._

_Then her aunt was back outside the door._

_"Are you up yet?" she demanded._

_"Obviously not," was Ivy's reply._

_"What did you say?!" Aunt Petunia was back to shouting once more._

_'How annoying,' Ivy thought to herself, although out loud she had chosen to say something else, in hopes of getting a less harsh beating than usual;_

_"I was just talking to myself about how kind you are, to let me have this much time to get up." _

_Aunt Petunia huffed before replying with; "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday._

_Ivy smiled slightly at the response. 'Maybe she didn't hear me,' she thought quietly._

_"And don't think I didn't hear you, you're sleeping outside on our first day in Japan."_

_Ivy's smile faltered, 'Or maybe she did.' _

_Ivy groaned._

_"What did you say," her aunt snapped through the door._

_"Nothing, nothing..." _

_'I really should be quieter next time,' Ivy thought._

_Ivy slowly got out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Ivy had no reaction to the spiders since she was already used to them. You cant really not be used to them if you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, that being where Ivy slept._

_When she got dressed, the bruises no longer bothering her, she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was partially hidden beneath Dudley's presents. It looked like Dudley had gotten the computer program he wanted. Not to mention a new gaming system and a beginners set of weights. Although why Dudley wanted the set of weights confused and worried Ivy, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise. That is, unless it involved punching someone._

_The reason why Ivy was so worried about why Dudley wanted a set of weights was because Dudley's favorite punching bag was Ivy, but he couldn't often catch her. Ivy didn't look like it, but she was actually very fast._

_'Maybe he's going to throw them at me.'_

_Perhaps it had something to with constant beatings, living in a dark cupboard, and going through long periods of time without food, but at age seven Ivy was thin and slightly small for her age. Along with being a bit paranoid, but whatever._

_She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was (not height wise though, Dudley wasn't really all that tall). Ivy was thin, had black hair (though there were a few streaks in it that were actually dark red), and bright green eyes (they reminded her of the green light in her dream, that was the shade of green they were, so they were a bit strange looking, it wasn't unusual for the Dursleys to comment on how "freaky" they were). Out of everything in her appearance, she found that she liked her eyes best, though that was probably because she'd never seen anyone with eyes the same shade as hers. She also had a lightning bolt shaped scar, it had been there as long as she could remember. The first question she could remember ever asking her aunt had actually been about her scar. How she had gotten it, actually._

_"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."_

_Don't ask questions- that was the first rule to a quiet life with the Dursleys._

_Vernon entered the kitchen as Ivy was turning over the bacon (while standing on a stool of course, she needed the extra height it provided)._

_"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting._

_About once a week, Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Ivy needed a haircut. Ivy must have had more haircuts than the rest of her classmates put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way- all over the place._

_Ivy was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon (minus the mustache). He had a large pink face, not much of a neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said Dudley looked like a baby angel. Ivy often said Dudley looked like a pig wearing a wig._

_Ivy put the plates of eggs and bacon onto the table with ease. She was much too used to preparing meals for the Dursleys for it to have been difficult. Dudley, meanwhile, was attempting to count his presents. His face fell._

_"Mom, Dad, there's less than there was last year."_

_"Darling, there's twenty-eight of them. That's the same amount as last year."_

_"Alright, twenty-eight then," said Dudley, going red in the face, "I told you I wanted more than I had last year." Ivy, who was by then an expert at telling when Dudley was going to have a temper tantrum, quickly started to wolf down her small portion of food (If Dudley flipped over the table she knew she wouldn't be allowed any more and the Dursleys were likely not to feed her again today)._

_Aunt Petunia had obviously sensed danger as well, because she quickly said, "And we'll buy you another present when we come back from Japan. How's that, popkin. Another present. Is that alright?"_

_Dudley thought about the offer for a moment. "So I'll have twenty... twenty..."_

_"Twenty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia._

_"Oh," Dudley sat down and grabbed the nearest parcel. " Alright then."_

_"Little tyke wants his moneys worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair._

_At that moment the telephone rang and Petunia got up to answer it. While she did this Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap several of his gifts to find: a set of weights, an underwater camera, a remote control race car, eight new video games, and a book._

_'Oh great,' Ivy thought to herself. 'More things he'll either never use, get bored of after a day, or break sometime during the first week.'_

_Suddenly, Uncle Vernon turned to Ivy. "Did you remember to learn how to speak, read, and write in Japanese for the trip?"_

_It sounded more like a demand to Ivy than a question, but she answered anyway. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."_

_Uncle Vernon had came to Ivy three months earlier demanding that she learn Japanese by Dudley's birthday. He seemed to have forgotten that she was only seven. When she had asked him why, although she had asked him hesitantly, he had, surprisingly, answered her without seeming as angered as she had been sure he would. He had been annoyed for a moment before seeming to forget that he was speaking to "the freak" and explained that for Dudley's birthday they would be going to Japan, but since they had checked ahead of time and asked several people they knew if they could watch her during the time they were gone, no one had been able too, so Ivy would actually be going on this one trip with the Dursleys. Since she would be going to japan too, she would need to take responsibility of herself and was expected to learn how to speak Japanese within those three months._

_Uncle Vernon frowned slightly at this response before nodding. Ivy supposed he frowned because he didn't have a reason to give her a worst beating than usual since she did fulfill his orders. He went back to ignoring her afterwards._

_Dudley was ripping the paper off of a leather watch when Aunt Petunia re-entered the room while looking upset._

_"Bad news, Vernon," Aunt Petunia started, "Mrs. Polkiss said that Piers broke his leg. He can't come with us on the trip."_

_Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Ivy's heart gave a leap (not that she let the Dursleys know, she always made sure to keep an expressionless look on her face when she was around them, that way they can't take advantage of her emotions, although they probably weren't intelligent enough to do even that). Piers Polkiss was someone Ivy hated just as much as she hated the Dursleys. Piers was a scrawny boy with a rat like face. He was usually the one who held peoples arms back while Dudley hit them. Ivy, however, didn't hate him for that reason. No, she hated Piers because he was a nasty little pervert who was constantly trying to steal a kiss from her. It didn't matter to him that she was only seven and he was ten (Dudley was nine). The creep just wouldn't stop! Luckily though, even Dudley found it uncomfortable for Piers to try to kiss his "freaky" cousin and usually made her leave the room when Piers was over. _

_Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying- Dudley stopped crying months ago- but he knew if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted._

_'Brat,' was Ivy's thought toward Dudley's current actions._

_"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mommy won't let that freak spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him._

_Ivy just stared at Petunia in an unimpressed manner, she knew Aunt Petunia was referring to her, not Piers. _

_'They talk about me like I'm not even here,' Ivy thought._

_"I... Don't... Want... To be... Alone... W-with h-her!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "S-she's a-always doing w-weird s-stuff!" _

_ Ivy turned her stare toward Dudley. 'Now they're acting like I'm some psychotic murderer or a mad scientist. Even if I was, I wouldn't experiment on something so useless.'_

_"It's okay Duddy," Aunt Petunia started to say, "we can invite another of your friends instead!"_

_After Aunt Petunia told Dudley that his friend, Marcus, was going on the trip with them, Dudley ceased his fake crying._

_When the doorbell rang minutes later, Aunt Petunia got up with a dramatic cry of "Oh, they're here!" A moment later Aunt Petunia came back to the room with Marcus in tow. Marcus was a large boy- although nowhere near as large as Dudley- who had squinty eyes and was slightly less slow than the rest of the boys in Dudley's gang. Ivy didn't like him, but she preferred him over Piers (or anyone else in Dudley's gang). He didn't try to kiss her (unlike Piers) and he also didn't really pick on her or anything like that. She had asked him about that before and he had said that if his parents ever found out he hit a girl, they'd probably murder him. So, Marcus really just ignored her. As soon as Marcus entered the room, Dudley immediately moved over to join him._

_Half an hour later, Ivy, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Marcus and Dudley, on the way to the airport for the first time in her life._

_Before they had left, Uncle Vernon had taken Ivy aside for a talk._

_"I'm warning you," he had said._

_'Yes, I'm aware that you are warning me, moron. You don't need to state exactly what your doing before even carrying out the action.' _

_Uncle Vernon placed his purpling face near Ivy's emotionless one._

_'Ew, get your face away from mine!'_

_"I'm warning you now, freak,"_

_'What's with the name calling, walrus man?'_

_"Any funny business, anything at all- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."_

_'Well, that's not very nice...' Ivy knew he was serious about the threat though, it wouldn't be the first time he did something like that._

_"I'm not going to do anything," said Ivy. "Honestly..."_

_Uncle Vernon didn't believe her though. No one ever did._

_The problem was, strange things usually happened around Ivy and it was just no good telling the Dursleys it wasn't her fault (though sometimes she suspected it really was)._

_Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Ivy coming back from a hair salon looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left to "hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Ivy, who spent the night glaring at the cupboard ceiling and imagining what school would be like the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes, weirdly shaded green eyes, and lightning bolt scar. She didn't know that while she was glaring at the ceiling, her pupils had formed into demonic slits. Next morning, however, she had found her hair to be as long and curly as ever. After her relatives discovered this, she had been given a week in her cupboard and a day of no meals._

_Another time, when a teacher had been picking on her, the old hag's hair had suddenly turner a puke green color. The idiot woman hadn't even realized it until half the class had started laughing. No, wait, that isn't quite right, she hadn't realized it until she checked her mirror when she noticed a few of the students pointing at her. Upon noticing her change of hair color (Ivy thought it was an improvement, the color of her hair brought away attention from how hideous her face was, it also showed off her fake tan), the woman had promptly screamed and sent Ivy to the principal's office. This had gained her two weeks in her cupboard and two days without meals. Her daily beatings had seemed harsher than usual after that day._

_These, of course, hadn't been the only strange things that had happened around Ivy, but they are the only ones that are being mentioned at the moment._

_On the way to the airport, Uncle Vernon complained to Petunia about numerous things; people at work, Ivy, the bank, Ivy, bugs, Ivy, money, Ivy, not being promoted, and Ivy were a few of his favorite subjects of the day. Currently, he was going on about how he wanted a better pay at work. Ivy decided to ignore him rather than listen to the tub of lard complain._

_'This is going to be a long ride,' Ivy thought to herself._

_As Vernon started to go on about how immature teenager are, Ivy sighed._

_'Never mind that, this is going to be a **very** long ride.' _

* * *

_**Author's**_** Note****:** _**So, this chapter, and maybe the next chapter too, if you want, is about Ivy's first time going to Japan.**_

_**Here are the votes so far:**_

**Yukio x Ivy: 2**

**Rin x Ivy: 8 _(Yeah, Rin! Kick those bitches in the ass!)_**

**Bon x Ivy: 1**

**Amaimon x Ivy: 1 **

**Yukio x Ivy x Rin: 1 _(*wiggles eyebrows* Kinky.)_**

**All x Ivy: 1 _(Also kinky. This pairing will basically have everyone flirt with Ivy, and maybe a couple of people will kiss her.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Quote: _"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."_

― _Mineko Iwasaki_

tags: betrayal, heartbreak

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ivy Potter...**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ivy Potter stared up at the man who had just saved her._

_He had grey hair and red eyes, although his glasses seemed to make them less noticeable. The man was also dressed in a priest's robes and wore two necklaces. One of them had a key hanging off of it and the other held a strange pendant looked kind of sharp and seemed to symbolize something important. For some reason just looking at it made her feel angry. She didn't like it but she wasn't quite sure why._

_'Damn exorcist,' she thought to herself before blinking. 'Why do I feel so angry when I see that pendant?' She supposed it had to do with her "freakishness". _

_"Who are you," Ivy asked the strange man bluntly._

_The man kneeled down in front of her (probably so neither of them hurt their neck while looking up/down at one another) and gave her a smile. She supposed that it was probably meant to be comforting, which made sense as she **did** just get attacked by a bunch of undead mutts ('I guess this means zombies are real.'). She noticed that while he acted like he was relaxed, he was actually quite alert. As if worried something else might attack them._

_'He's probably acting relaxed so I wont get nervous, as most kids would probably be freaking out right now.'_

_"My name is Shiro Fujimoto..."_

.

.

.

It was then that Ivy had woken up. She wasn't worried, however, as the things that had happened in her dream had already occurred. That had been the day that she had been kicked out of the hotel as punishment by her aunt. It had also been the day when she had been told of the existence of demons.

She groaned as she got out of her bed, she didn't want to get up but she needed to go buy food from the store.

_'I cant exactly live off of takeout forever,'_ she thought. _'Though the idea is_ _tempting.'_

She then proceeded to go to the bathroom so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. As she was washing her face, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror above her sink and took in the changes she had made to her appearance (she did happen to be a metamorphmagus and all, so it was quite easy for her to do such). Whereas her black hair had previously been short and curly with dark red streaks, it was now long and straight (it was quite spiky looking too, when in a ponytail) with bright green streaks in it (the same shade of green as her eyes). She had also gotten rid of her scar along with Voldemort's stupid horcrux. Of course, she had done this so just in case someone from magical Britain had decided to look for her in another country and just in case the country they decided to look in was Japan, they most likely wouldn't recognize her.

_'Honestly,'_ she thought to herself. _'My scar was such a giveaway, as soon as someone saw it they'd know who I was instantly.'_

While in Japan she would be going by the name Midori Evans. The last name Evans being in honor of her mother while the name Midori being because the name quite literally means "green" and her eyes were a more vivid shade of green than she had ever seen on someone else. She suspected this had something to with being hit by the killing curse as a child and the fact that she was part demon. The fact that she was part demon (on her mother's side of the family, turns out that Lily had actually been adopted) along with several other creatures (this being on her father's side of the family, apparently the Potters were a neutral family, so they didn't particularly care about whether or not someone was of creature blood, therefore they didn't really care if a member of the family married or interacted with someone who wasn't entirely human) actually contributed to her choice in leaving magical Britain. Ivy had seen how wizards treated anything they considered "dark", magical creatures included, and she definitely didn't want to be around when they found out that she was part demon, what with demons being known pretty much everywhere as dark and/or evil.

_'The Minister would probably try to get me executed,'_ Ivy thought to herself before snorting. _'No, he wouldn't just try to get me executed, he would actually get me executed, and no one would argue with my execution since demons are probably one of the most hated beings around.'_

_'Then again, exorcists did used to burn witches. So, I suppose I'm screwed either way.'_

With that in mind, Ivy turned and left the room.

* * *

Ivy blinked when she noticed a boy her age running around the corner of the store while carrying a box over his head.

_'That's just an accident waiting to happen,' _Ivy thought.

"Hey boss," the boy shouted to a short ginger haired woman who was wearing red glasses and way too much makeup. "This is the last one!"

The boy then proceeded to trip and the box he had been carrying flew out of his hands and landed on the head of the short woman, with the flour that had been contained inside it spilling out.

_'I knew it.'_

Ivy walked into the store just as the woman started yelling at him.

_'How can people who are so small be so loud,' _was Ivy's thoughts as the woman reminded her greatly of Molly Weasley.

.

Ivy raised an eyebrow when she noticed what the boy from earlier was doing now (she could see him through the window), before shaking her head and continuing what she had been doing earlier.

_'Another accident waiting to happen,'_ she thought.

Her thoughts were proven correct when she heard a large crashing noise which was then followed by the manager's shouting.

.

Ivy turned when the boy from earlier could be heard yelling out; "Hey, we've got a new line of fried noodles, how about it folks!"

A girl with black hair done in a braid shouted out, "What is this?! It's delicious!"

This was followed by another girl, this one with short red hair saying, "Not to mention it smells amazing!"

A black haired woman who worked at the store called out, "The secret to it's flavor lies inside of this special sauce! Also we top it with sardine flakes to give it an excellent flavor that would put the pros to shame!"

An older customer shouted, "I'd like some of that!"

Another person said "Yeah, me too!"

"Me too," called someone else while Ivy just wondered if anyone else would notice the short, bright haired manager of the store, who happened to be slowly walking towards the group.

When they finally did, the female worker shakily shouted out "Boss!"

"Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning," the short woman stated before walking away. "No tardiness. Starting tomorrow, I want you here with guns blazing."

The boy just managed to say a startled, "what?"

The female worker slapped him on the back with a smile. "She means, your hired. Congratulations, newbie."

The boy stared at her for a while before he finally realized what had happened and smiled.

Although the boy looked happy, Ivy felt that it wouldn't last very long.

.

Ivy looked up and walked to the store window when she heard the voice cry, "Stop! Please! Give it back!"

Looking out of the window, Ivy found the owner of the voice to be a little girl who was probably somewhere around being 8 years old. She also found that the "it" the girl was asking to be given back was a pink scarf. She also happened to find that the one who apparently wouldn't give her scarf back happened to be a hobgoblin.

When a certain newly employed worker stepped forth and grabbed the scarf out of the air before holding it out to the little girl, Ivy resisted the urge to facepalm.

And when he took off after the small demon who had ran off with the girls scarf, Ivy simply sighed before turning and leaving the store with only one thought on her mind.

_'I knew it wasn't going to last long.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~Next Day~**

It was a warm, sunny day. The kind of day that most people would think to be beautiful. There were birds chirping and butterflies fluttering around in a careless manner. Adults were enjoying their day off work with a cup of coffee while teens went on dates to the mall or just generally hung out together. Children played with their friends or spent time with parents who would usually be working at the time. Honks could be heard from cars as people would go drive off to a location that nobody truly cares for(that is, except for maybe them) and somewhere a child could be heard begging for their mother to get them a new toy race car, only for said mother to sigh before replying with a, "not today, sweetie." But that isn't what this story is centered around so I'm not going to bother continuing to describe it.

Now, onto the story.

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound that could be heard was Ivy's breathing as she slept. She was having a good dream too, it was about the Britain's Ministry of Magic being burnt down. Therefore, in her opinion, it was perfectly justified for her to throw her alarm clock at a wall when it's ringing woke her up. Afterwards she flopped back down onto her bed, fully prepared to go back to sleep.

... And then her phone started ringing.

Ivy groaned out a "what now" before reaching over to her phone and answering the call.

"State your name and business," was all she said as she answered the phone.

"Now, now, Miss Potter, no need to be so moody," was the teasing response she got from the person who had called her. When she opened her mouth to state that she was not this "Miss Potter" and that they must have gotten the wrong number, she was interrupted by a laugh. "And don't even bother telling me I called the wrong number, I know who you are."

Ivy's only thoughts towards that little bit of information was a, _'Well, I'm fucked.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:_ Well, it's been a while since I last updated and I have to say, this chapter sucked. I'll try not to take so long next time. Anyway, on with the votes;_**

**Yukio x Ivy: 2**

**Rin x Ivy: 13**

**Bon x Ivy: 2**

**Amaimon x Ivy: 5**

**Yukio x Rin x Ivy: 3**

**All x Ivy: 3**

_**I would also like to ask which familiar you think Ivy should have. So far I have already thought of:**_

**A Cerberus _(most likely a younger one, it would be weird if Ivy summoned a fully grown Cerberus in the cram school's classroom)_**

**A Hobgoblin**

**A Grim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quote:** _"To me, the thing that is worse than death is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal." _  
_― __Malcolm X_

tags: betrayal

**Author's Note:**_** This chapter shall start with some of Ivy's past. And that will be a regular occurrence in this story. Most chapters will have some of Ivy's past in either the beginning and/ or end of the chapter.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ivy Potter...**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"There, look."_

_"Where?"_

_"Next to the tall boy with the red hair."_

_"The girl with the red and black hair?"_

_"Did you see her face?"_

_"Did you see her scar?"_

_Whispers followed Ivy from the moment she left her dormitory. Some people were lining up outside of classrooms standing on their tiptoes to get a better look at her, others would double back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. _

_Ivy couldn't help but wish they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to class. Partially because Ronald Weasley distracting enough and partially because the stares and whispers also reminded her of her time with the Dursleys, where everyone would stare at her mockingly and make comments about how strange she was. _

_There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts (she would know, after all, she **had** read "Hogwarts: A History"). There were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump ('So much for being safe,'). Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and then there were doors that weren't actually doors but were really solid walls that were just pretending. It was fairly annoying keeping track of where everything was due to the fact that it had the habit of moving around. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Ivy knew for a fact that those coats of armor could move._

_The ghosts made it even more annoying when you would open a door only for one of them to glide through you. The cold feeling it gave didn't bother her in the slightest, however, it was rather unnerving knowing that you just walked through another being. Even more so knowing that the person that you just walked through is dead. She did, however much she hid it, find it very amusing when Peeves the Poltergeist would send the other first years (Ivy wasn't stupid enough to ask a Poltergeist for anything, let alone directions) who asked for directions to rooms that had locked doors and a trick staircase. She found it even more amusing when he would wastepaper baskets on their heads, pull rugs from under their feet, pelt them with bits of chalk, or even sneak up behind them, grab their nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"_

_However, unlike Peeves, whom she was very fond of, she found that she severely disliked the caretaker, Argus Filch. Ron had managed to get on the wrong side of him on their first morning at Hogwarts. Apparently Ron had been stupid enough to ask Peeves for directions and ended up in the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. And because Ron had managed to upset the man, he had decided to treat her in the same manner as he treated Ron, this being due to the fact that everyone assumed Ivy was friends with the annoying boy. Filch owned a cat named Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging lamp like eyes that were very similar to Filch's. The cat patrolled the corridors alone and if you were to break a rule in front of her, she'd run off for Filch, who'd appear two seconds later. Apparently, Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone, except for maybe the Weasley twins. All of the students at Hogwarts hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many of the to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. _

_Ivy, on the other hand, didn't see why they wanted to kick the cat. She'd much rather kick Filch himself._

_Although slightly boring, (this being due to her already reading all of her school books, along with memorizing the more useful bits of information) she didn't mind the actual classes so far, they could be fairly useful in the future._

_They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets._

_Three times a week they went to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, this being with a witch named Professor Sprout, where they learned to take care of all the plants and fungi she would be teaching them about along with what they happen to be used for. _

_The most boring class at Hogwarts so far happened to be History of Magic, which was the only class at Hogwarts being taught by a ghost. The class was so boring that the only two who had remained awake had been her and Granger. Although, Ivy supposed she probably would have fallen asleep too if she had decided to pay attention. She had gotten bored and wound up pulling out a Potions textbook._

_The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick was a short teacher who had to stand up on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and upon reaching Ivy's name he had given an excited squeak and toppled out of sight._

_Professor McGonagall had proved to be the type one would not want to cross, just as Ivy had thought she would be. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class._

_"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."_

_Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Most of the class was impressed and couldn't wait to get started. Ivy on the other hand was less amazed at the demonstration as she had already been experimenting with Transfiguration (not that she'd known it was called that, at the time) while she was living with the Dursleys (she had found one of her mother's journals in the basement when she was younger and decided to start experimenting with magic). After taking a lot of notes that the other kids found to be fairly difficult, they where each given a matchstick and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the class, Ivy was the only one who managed to turn her matchstick into a needle. __Professor McGonagall had given her a rare smile before showing it to the class while Granger had given Ivy an envious glare due to the fact that she had only managed to make it pointy._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts had disappointed everyone as Quirrell's lessons had turned out to be a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. Ivy wasn't so sure that he should be worried. She doubted any self respecting vampire would spend so much time trying to find someone as useless as Quirrell. _

_His turban, he had told them, had been given to him by an African Prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but no one really believed his story. One of the reasons for this being that when Seamus Finnigan had asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell had went pink and started talking about the weather. They had also noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Ivy didn't buy it, the scent that came from the turban was definitely **not** garlic. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she did know that it wasn't anything good. Ivy could also tell, from years of hiding her emotions, that Quirrell was faking his stutter. He also seemed to have some sort of malicious intent toward her. So, it was fairly obvious to her that she should not trust him in the slightest._

_"What have we got today," the youngest Weasley asked Ivy._

_"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ivy stated in her usual emotionless tone. She then proceeded to ignore whatever he said afterward in favor of getting up to leave for the Potions class._

_._

_._

_._

Spotting the pink limo, Ivy couldn't help bit sigh to herself.

_'Of all the colors, why pink?'_

"... But first, before we leave to the Academy we must wait for just one more person," Ivy could hear Mephisto say to someone as she turned around the corner. "And here she is," Ivy could hear the rather flamboyant man (or should she say demon) exclaim as he spotted her.

"Say hello, Midori," Mephisto said in an overly excited manner.

_'Hello, Midori,'_ Ivy thought to herself as she instead chose to say a simple "Hello," rather than speak what was on her mind. Upon examining the two males who were around her age, she noticed one of them was the boy she had continuously seen at the store the other day.

"Midori, this is Rin and Yukio Okumura, Yukio is the one with glasses and Rin is the one with the darker hair. Rin and Yukio, this is Midori Evans." And then without letting Ivy or the two males say anything, he started speaking again. "Great! Now that you all know each other, lets leave!"

After sitting herself down in the horrible limo, Ivy decided to go to sleep rather than start a conversation with any of the males who were seated in the embarrassment with her. Although, knowing Mephisto he was probably very proud of the pink monstrosity.

.

Ivy woke several hours later, just as they where entering True Cross Academy's Town.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy," Mephisto said in a rather dramatic manner.

"Holy crap," she heard the dark-haired boy, Rin, say when he noticed how large the place was.

"Every learning facility under the sun can be found hear right in Academy Town. Enjoy, dig in, and study to your heart's content." This was what Mephisto said as they neared the Academy. As the limo stopped he started speaking again, "Now then, Rin, Midori, please change into your uniform."

Ivy only nodded in response while Rin said, "Come on, _now_ you're telling me."

.

Ivy sighed as she stood outside the door to the classroom she would be attending for her lessons as to how to be an exorcist.

_'Being an exorcist is going to be troublesome,' _Ivy thought to herself before opening the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I am fully aware of the fact that this chapter was boring and not really worth the long wait, and I apologize for that.**

**Yukio x Ivy: 2**

**Rin x Ivy: 16**

**Bon x Ivy: 2**

**Amaimon x Ivy: 8**

**Yukio x Ivy x Rin: 6**

**All x Ivy: 5**

**.**

**I'm thinking I'm probably going to give Ivy a Grim as a familiar in this story. I don't know why, but whenever I think of a Cerberus, I find myself thinking of Annebeth playing fetch with the Cerberus in "The Lightning Thief" by Rick Riordan. And for some reason that just makes me think a Cerberus is a little too playful for Ivy.**


End file.
